1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an EUV (extreme ultraviolet) light generation apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor processes become finer, transfer patterns for use in photolithographies of semiconductor processes have rapidly become finer. In the next generation, microfabrication at 70 nm to 45 nm, further, microfabrication at 32 nm or less would be demanded. In order to meet the demand for microfabrication at 32 nm or less, for example, it is expected to develop an exposure device in which a system for generating EUV light at a wavelength of approximately 13 nm is combined with a reduced projection reflective optical system.
Three types of EUV light generation systems have been proposed, which include an LPP (laser produced plasma) type system using plasma generated by irradiating a target material with a laser beam, a DPP (discharge produced plasma) type system using plasma generated by electric discharge, and an SR (synchrotron radiation) type system using synchrotron orbital radiation.